


Princess Carry

by AcceleratedStall



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Just being goofy together, Oneshot, Plotless, Slice of Life, is this shipping? i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleratedStall/pseuds/AcceleratedStall
Summary: Yukiko wants Chie to pick her up. As literally as possible.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Princess Carry

“I’m telling you! I’m not strong enough!” Chie insisted.

“But… this is important! What if, what if…” Yukiko paused. “What if one of the others got injured in the TV world and the only way to get them to safety was to pick them up in a princess carry?”

“Then the important thing isn’t how you pick them up, it might not even be safe to move them at all! First make sure the spine and neck are - wait, you’re our healer, you _know_ that! You just came up with that excuse on the spot!”

Yukiko giggled. “You’re so funny, Chie!”

Chie sighed, and looked askance; a cool breeze blew down the riverbank. “I’m _not_ funny.”

Yukiko’s face, barely holding back laughter, replied for her - _you totally are_. Finally regaining her composure, she took a careful half-step closer to Chie. “You’re so much stronger now, I can tell! You could definitely do it,” she pleaded.

Chie fidgeted with the buttons on her jacket. “Um, well…” Cautiously, she extended an arm across Yukiko’s back.

“Oh!” For a moment, Yukiko looked genuinely surprised; her sudden shiver was just strong enough for Chie to notice.

“Calm down! I’m just doing the thing you’ve spent the last five minutes asking me to do!”

“It was just the wind,” Yukiko answered. Choosing to let the matter drop, Chie bent her knees - that was how you were supposed to lift heavy objects, right? With the knees? Not that Yukiko was heavy or anything. She paused, one arm hovering awkwardly in midair.

“How does this… how is this supposed to work?” Chie asked.

Yukiko answered with a noncommittal mumble.

“Where does my other arm go? You should have brought the corny romance manga you got this idea from with you. That way we’d have an example.”

Yukiko just giggled some more. “You mean you don’t read corny romance manga yourself?”

“I’ve told you before, only the ones with secret karate societies in them!”

After a bit more fumbling, Chie decided she had figured out this whole “princess carry” thing about as much as she was going to.

“Okay, Yukiko, now you just kind of lean back I guess, while I straighten up?” she suggested.

“Oh, so it’s like one of those trust exercises!” Yukiko answered with a grin.

“Hup!” And there it was; Yukiko’s feet rose clear of the ground, while Chie stood up almost-straight, one arm supporting Yukiko’s legs while the other wrapped around her back below her shoulders.

“See? I knew you could do it!” Yukiko exclaimed proudly, wrapping an arm around Chie’s neck in an effort to keep the two of them a little more stable. Her long black hair spilled out over the two of them in the wind, and Chie couldn’t help but make a silly smile herself.

“Look, our faces are even still at the same height! We can keep talking!” Yukiko continued effusively. “Where did we leave off? Right, the other day, Rise told me-“

“I’m putting you back down now.”

The two of them separated, stumbled in the thick grass, and both nearly fell over. Yukiko’s headband came askew and a leaf blew into Chie’s hair; when they caught each other’s eyes again, both burst into laughter.

“Thanks, Chie!” Yukiko finally managed, catching her breath. “That was fun!”

“Um… glad you enjoyed?”

“Now I get to pick _you_ up!”

“No!”

Somehow, it was the most relaxing afternoon they had all week.

**Author's Note:**

> All I will say is that while I was attempting to do something much more complicated and serious, I found some fan art that tickled me in just the right way, so I knocked this out in an afternoon. It is a bit silly, and I will probably regret it later, but I hope somebody out there enjoys it.


End file.
